1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional stapler is provided with too many parts to be assembled easily in spite of its simple function of stapling an object to be stapled. Accordingly, it is impossible to justify the production cost of most conventional staplers. Also, the cost of miniaturizing the dimensions of conventional staplers is another limitation upon production.
A novel miniature stapler provided according to the present invention is free of the above-mentioned conventional defects. Furthermore, such defects are not so great even when the stapler is produced in a medium size or a large size. Accordingly, it is easy to obtain efficiency in mass production of a stapler and to keep costs down regardless of the size of the stapler.